The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present invention and do not constitute prior art.
The Multi-Protocol Label Switching Traffic Engineering (MPLS TE) Fast ReRouting (FRR) is one of the technologies for implementing local protection of a network. In a network where the MPLS TE is applied, the Label Switching Path (LSP) configured with FRR protection can switch data onto the protection link automatically when link failure or node failure occurs. The MPLS FRR is characterized by fast response and timely switching, which ensure smooth transition of the service data without service interruption. Meanwhile, the source node of the LSP attempts to find a new path to create an LSP again, and switches the data onto the new path. The service data keeps being forwarded through the protection path before the new LSP is created successfully.
The MPLS TE FRR is based on the Resource ReSerVation Protocol (RSVP) TE. The FRR is implemented in two modes: one-to-one backup mode, and facility backup mode. In the facility backup mode, one protection path is used to protect multiple LSPs, and this protection path is called a bypass LSP. As shown in FIG. 1, RTA-RTE are nodes, the solid line represents an active LSP, and the dotted line represents a bypass LSP. When the RTB-RTC link or the RTC node fails, the data on the active LSP is switched onto the bypass LSP, and this process is FRR. The packet header sent from the RTB uses the label allocated by the RTF to the RTB, and the egress label of the RTC is also crimped into the label stack. On the RTB-RTF-RTD path, the LSP uses a double-layer label. After the RTD receives a packet and the label allocated by the RTD to the RTF pops up, the packet is forwarded through the label allocated by the RTD to the RTC. The facility backup mode is also known as a bypass mode.
Network devices are expected to have a more and more important feature of fast detection for the communication faults between adjacent systems. With such a feature, the network device can create a substitute path or switch the service onto other links more quickly after a fault occurs. The Bidirectional Forwarding Detection (BFD) can perform fault detection on many types of paths between the systems. Such paths include direct physical links, virtual circuits, tunnels, MPLS LSPs, multi-hop routing paths, and indirect paths. By virtue of the simplicity and singularity of BFD fault detection, the BFD is dedicated to fast detection of faults, and assists the network in transmitting the voice service, video service and other Video On Demand (VOD) services with a high Quality of Service (QoS). Therefore, the BFD assists the service provider in implementing the IP-based networks, and providing the highly reliable and adaptable Voice over IP (VoIP) service and other real-time services for customers.
Currently, in a network where the MPLS TE is applied, the mechanisms of fault detection include link interruption fault detection and BFD packet resolution fault detection.
The link interruption fault detection is: a detection is made about whether each LSR in the network receives any packet within a preset time. Because the BFD packets are sent periodically, the preset time may be determined according to the sending period of the BFD packets. If any packet is received within the preset time, no processing is required. If no packet is received within the preset time, a notification is sent to the source node through a standby path to indicate that the active LSP fails.
The BFD packet resolution fault detection is: after receiving an MPLS packet that carries a BFD packet, each LSR resolves out the BFD packet and detects it to check for any fault of nodes or links between the node that sends the MPLS packet and the local node. However, after receiving the MPLS packet that carries a BFD packet, the LSR resolves the packet directly and performs subsequent processing. Therefore, one node may detect only the current adjacent downstream node and the link between the two nodes. For example, in a ring topology shown in FIG. 2, node A can detect only the current downstream node (node B) and the link between node A and node B. Apparently, the BFD packet resolution fault detection in the conventional art lacks flexibility of practice. Moreover, it is assumed that an active LSP is created in the ring topology shown in FIG. 2, node A is an ingress (source node), the direction is A->B->K->C->J, and a bypass tunnel “A->F->E->D->C->K->B” is created to protect the link in the A->B direction on the active LSP (thus forming link protection). After the link in the A->B direction on the active LSP fails, node A at the Point of Local Repair (PLR), namely, at the head LSR of the standby tunnel, performs FRR switching. After switching, the traffic path is A->F->E->D->C->K->B->K->C->J, thus performing FRR protection. The foregoing FRR process reveals that after switching, one segment of the traffic path is C->K->B->K->C. Therefore, the user traffic is dual traffic on the B-K-C link. That is, the traffic direction is C->K->B->K->C which occupies double of the bandwidth required by the user traffic, thus wasting the link bandwidth drastically and wasting some time.